Harry The Legend- Book One: Year Three
by herbert the hurricane
Summary: Kind of like Harry Potter comes into his inheritance type story. Characters Deaths early on. Dumbledore Bashing There will be awesome things. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION. Do not set it on fire, Flame or whatever that is. Constructive criticism is welcome only on construction paper and wear a hard hat. BADASS MAGICAL CREATURES PLEASE READ! Possible FEM SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **** I do not own Harry Potter because I am not from Europe, nor am I a female. J.K Rowling might own Harry Potter. Just sayin'. DUMBLEDORE BASHING. Rated M. And other stuff I'm sure you would like to read. Don't make fun of the title. There will be puns (maybe)! WHOOO!**

**Harry: The Legend- Book 1: Year 3**

By: Herbert the Hurricane

**Part 1- Not At Hogwarts (means not at Hogwarts, breaks will be included in at Hogwarts)**

**Reflections- Prologue of Sorts: **

As Harry walked down Privet Drive, he couldn't help but think of what he had just done.

He had gotten into an argument with his "Aunt" Marge about his parents, which resulted in Marge getting blown up to epic proportions which made her bigger than she already was, which was no easy feat let me tell you, so Harry had about less than five seconds before his uncle yelled at him and evicted young Harry from the house and this is how Harry found himself walking down the road without his school stuff, his wand, and his beloved broomstick luckily he had let Hedwig out of her cage earlier in the week, he had the utmost faith that his animal companion would find him like she always did.

'I can't believe that just happened,' thought Harry as he strolled through the darkness. If he was honest with himself it was probably one of the greatest moments of his life. This is quite sad for any almost thirteen year old but if you look at Harry's life you would find nothing but sorrow and hardship. Harry more than once thought when he was younger if he would ever get away from his crappy and then on his eleventh birthday… Harry was broken from his musings when he heard a low growl.

* * *

**Is That A Thorn in My Side!?: **

... Harry was broken from his musings when heard a low growl.

Harry slowly looked up to see if he could possibly locate the source of the growly but as he searched he could see nothing so Harry thought nothing of it. As Harry kept walking, thinking about his crappy situation and crappy life he heard a rustle of leaves near the bushes, he jerked his towards them hoping to locate the noise and maybe throw his pursuer off guard.

Harry had no such luck. So like the rash twelve year old Gryffindor he is, Harry did the smartest move one can make in this situation. He quickly faced towards the bushes and sprinted towards them, with no means of defense mind you, and dove into the bushes.

At first Harry thought he did a magnificent job, 'no way anyone could of seen the coming!' he thought triumphantly. When he realized that he didn't get any closer to finding the source of the noise he moved to get out of the bushes, but heard a long *riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* followed by something pricking his malnourished body, that he concluded that he had in fact practically swan dived into a thorn bush.

As Harry began the meticulous and painful process of removing himself from the his arch-nemesis the thorn bush, he heard another noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort and when he looked up he saw nothing but more thorns making homes for themselves in his face. How quaint.

It took Harry fifteen minutes but he came out of that bully thorn bush the winner, well as a winner can look with no shirt and thorns sticking out everywhere and making his hair look suspiciously like a birds nest.

Harry looked around to make sure that no one saw his magnificent act of stupidity, he saw a tall man with shaggy hair, scruffy beard, and an amused look on his face.

It took a while for Harry to process this information but his emotions went something like this: annoyance that this man was having amusement from his ailments, frustration that he didn't help Harry out, and finally settled on panic when Harry realized that the strange man was wearing a prison jump suit. So Harry had another brilliant thought, no joke, he slowly turned and sprinted down the street as fast as he could while screaming, "STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry, I am Your Dogfather (couldn't resist)**

So, as Harry ran down his neighborhood's street, he couldn't help but wonder why that man looked so familiar to him. Speaking of the strange man, Harry stopped and looked behind him but he couldn't see the man, all he could see was a huge shaggy black dog following him.

Harry knelt down to pet the canine when the dog grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to a nearby forest. And all Harry could think of was how the situation was backwards and how much sleep he probably lost by now, but Harry followed diligently like a good dog.

Harry must have walked through at least three spider webs on the merry walk through the forest during the dead of night, with nothing but a painfully skinny, albeit gigantic, dog to lead him. It took about thirty minutes of outdoor hiking, which Harry did without a shirt, if only the girls at Hogwarts could see him now…. Oh, well. The unlikely pair finally made it to what looked like a cave in the side of a hill, it looked ominous and creepy, Harry was thinking that no one could pay him enough money to go in there, just because he was courageous at school doesn't mean he was out of school.

The dog pulled Harry into the cave. 'Of course,' thought Harry, 'This is probably where that creepy guy is hiding.' The dog left Harry to his morbid thoughts alone in the cave and backed up a little and with a small pop, there was a tall man, with shaggy hair, and a scruffy beard. It was the same person Harry saw earlier.

"H-How? W-W-What?" Harry stuttered.

"Harry, I'm your godfather," the man had a scratchy voice almost as if he had been doing nothing but scream for the past twelve or so years.

Harry was utterly shocked by this. He was speechless. "Prove it," he demanded. Although, Harry didn't know how he was going to know this man was going to prove this.

The man just stared at him and pulled out a vial of clear liquid, "Harry, do you know what this is?" He didn't give Harry time to answer, "This, Harry, is veritaserum, a powerful truth serum that will force anyone to tell the truth."

Harry tried to remember if Snape, the greasy git, said anything about it and he came to the conclusion that Snape was an idiot and he didn't. Instead, Harry questioned, "Do you want me administer it to you?"

The man beamed, "Smart as your mother, you are. Yes, Harry, I want you to give me three drops." Harry proceeded to give the man three drops of the spill your guts liquid. The man's eyes glazed over and became unfocused.

Harry started to ask the man questions.

Who are you? Sirius Orion Black, How do you know me? Your parents named me your Godfather, You knew my parents? Yes, I went to school with them at Hogwarts, I was your Dad's best mate, us along with two others, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, made up the Marauders. What are the Marauders? We were a group of pranksters that continuously pranked the school.

After that question the serum started run out of Sirius' system. Harry looked into his estranged godfather's eyes and saw hope, love, and guilt in them, the last one confused Harry but he had another question. "Where've you been for the last twelve years?" asked Harry.

Sirius took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am sorry for what happens in this story so don't cry. If I miss random details in Harry's first two years I trust you to remember them from the story.**

**Sirius Be Droppin' Truth Bombs! AHHH **

Sirius took a deep breath….. again.

"Harry," Sirius started, "the night your parents were murdered I was grief stricken and I automatically knew that our traitorous best friend, Peter Pettigrew, betrayed them. You see Harry, your parents, along with Dumbledore, decided to put a fidelius charm on their hideout, which a charm that makes the target area impossible to find and see except for the Secret-Keeper and doesn't let anyone other than that picked person tell someone the loctaion, awesome right. Anyway, I was the logical choice as I was your father's bestest friend so I decided we should pick Pettigrew because he was a petty weakling and no one would suspect him, Dumbledore knew of this, so when I saw Godric's Hallow destroyed, I set out to find the bloody rat.

I found him and I cornered him, but he did something unexpected. He yelled that I killed the Potter's and blew up the street behind him, killing twelve muggles and he proceeded to cut off his pinky finger and turned into his animagus form of a rat, how fitting, and escaped into the sewers, yucky I know. I was so shocked that he did something so devious, I started to laugh and that was how the aurors found me, headed by Fudge and Crouch, I was later thrown into a high security cell without even the whisper of a trial and that was where I was for the past twelve years Harry," finished Sirius with multiple tears running down his face looking very distraught.

Harry was speechless for the second time that night. The first thing that Harry said was, "THOSE BLOODY BASTARDOS (remember Harry has had no sleep so far)! HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO YOU? MY INCREDIBLEY AWESOME PADFOOT?! I SHALL REDEM YOU LORD SIRIUS! THEY SHALL FACE MY COLD STEEL! ESPECIALLY THAT SENILE OLD MAN!"

Sirius was shocked, to say the least. Here was his beloved godson proclaiming that he would go to war with the Wizarding War for him, it was very touching and ego boosting, so he did the only thing he could do in that situation.

Sirius started to clap solemnly and said, "Aye, Sir Harrison you shouldeth but it is not needed. A thousand thanks though."

"But Sirius, they took you away from me!" Harry said hysterically. He was beginning to cry, here was someone that knew him and seemingly to actually care for him. "I s-s-s-suffered w-with the D-D-D-D-D-Dursley's for twelve years! And it's all their fault!" cried Harry.

Sirius quickly went into parent mode and pulled Harry into a hug and they cried it out together. Needless to say it was a wonderfully sappy bonding moment for the two. Both males made separate oaths to the other mentally. 'I will never let anything happen to my pup ever again' swore Sirius, 'I will never let go of my Padfoot' swore Harry. Both broke apart and Sirius asked, "What happened to you during the past twelve years?"

Harry looked up at him and told him how ever since he could remember he was treated worse than a house elf, that he had to do all the chores, got Dudley's hand me downs, and how he was beaten on a regular basis. And how more than once he wished that there was something to break the depressive routine, his wish seemingly came true when he was eleven, a letter came for him that told him he was a wizarding wizard that had the magic.

From that point on his life seemed to get better, he was moved out of the cupboard and moved into the smallest bedroom and the beatings ceased to once a week. Things were looking up for young Harry.

Everything went downhill during his first year.

"My first year started out marvelously; on the train I met my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," said Harry. During first year they were told how the third corridor was off limits and they had made an enemy of a Slytherin that they could never remember the name of. In the middle of the year they suspected slimy Snape of trying to steal something in the corridor so they went to investigate and found themselves face to face with an adorable, cute, cuddly, just kidding, it was a huge, horrendous, horrible three headed hound (**alliteration bitches!**) that almost managed to deprive the three Gryffindors of their heads. They stayed far away from said corridor but thye still didn't know what was hidden through the trap door, that Hermione had noticed, so they went to the all-knowing Hagrid. Who accidentally dropped a hint about the famous alchemist, Nicholas Flamel. Ron later told them that Flamel was the only creator of the Philophoser's (Sorceror's whatever) Stone. So they decided to go after it before Snape did.

They successfully passed the tests, except Ron who was hit extremely hard on the head and landed awkwardly on the ground and Hermione who went back after the potion test to check on Ron, and Harry learned that it wasn't Snape trying to get the stone but the shitty defense teacher Quirrel! After a short quarrel (**quirrel, quarrel clever right!**) Harry ended up with the Stone and in the infirmary, which he felt he spent too much time with his various quidditch injuries; he talked with Dumbledore about how Quirrel was dead and Voldemort (**I SAID HIS NAME!**) fled, he was possessing Quirrel Dumbledore had said, and that Hermione was fine if a little shaken up from Ron's ailment.

Harry questioned what had happened and he learned that the youngest Weasley son had died before Dumbledore could get to him due to his grievous injuries. So Harry left for the Dursley's depressed over his first friend's death with no one but his beloved Hedwig to comfort and his faith in Dumbledore started wane. The only good thing that Harry could think of was when he accidently found the Chamber of Secrets and therefore learned of his Parseltoungue ability, the ability to speak to serpents, he had found the guardian of the school, a basilisk named Belladona, who was named after Slytherin's late wife. Belladona and Harry struck up a very trusting relationship, to where they would depend on one another.

Belladona started to teach Harry the history of the wizarding world as she knew it and parsel magic. Harry also discovered Salazar's secret library that was only briefly mentioned in the rarest of books, so he was quite able to do all first and second year spells and had started to develop his wand and dueling skills. Harry thought it was a definite score.

His second year was quiet except that there was another speaker, snake talker, somewhere in the building that he learned of through Belladona. Everything went to hell when the Chamber of Secrets opened and Harry immediately knew that Belladona had been forcefully controlled because she would listen to nobody but Harry himself. Towards the end of the year Hermione was petrified and Ginny Weasley was taken to the Chamber, so Harry went after her as a promise to Ron. When he got there Ginny's life force was almost out and draining out at a steady rate into an ethereal entity that called himself Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort (**did it again**). They had a brief battle forcing Harry to kill his beloved friend Belladona and send her back to her first master. Harry pierced the Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang, dispelling Riddle's spirit, but he was too late. Ginny was dead. So Harry slowly trudged he way back up to the surface intent on telling Dumbledore what had happened so the school wouldn't get shut down. Afterwards, he went to visit Hermione only to learn that she had also passed away due to the petrification being too much for her after what had happened that year and last year, she was slowly giving up anyway according to her parents and didn't have that much time to live anyway, so in a way it was poetic justice. Harry left Hogwarts that year with a heavy heart and cursing both Voldemort and Dumbledores' names, vowing to kill them both one day. Also, he had heard that a Susan Bones, Hufflepuff, and a Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin, were seeing one another (**wink wink**), which was unheard of but nobody dared to question the Ice Queen of Slytherin and the Fiery Hufflepuff. As Harry thought about it, they were both beautiful now and would become even more beautiful throughout the next couple of years, and unlike most he was genuinely for the lovely couple even though he didn't know them personally, which would change he vowed, he would make friends in all the houses.

Harry told all of this to Sirius, even the comments on Susan and Daphne, to which Sirius gave a lecherous grin. After Harry was finished Sirius looked proud, furious, and terrified for his godson.

Sirius looked contemplative for a moment, before he announced, "Harry, we are going to Gringotts, it is high time things were explained to you." Sirius grabbed Harry and a crack, that sounded suspiciously like the crack near Sirius was standing when Harry saw him (**IMPORTANT REMEMBER FOR LATER**), later they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I realize that Hogwarts would've shut down with three student deaths, remember that this is Dumbledore bashing! He is an evil person, he has manipulated the Board of Governors and taken complete control of Hogwarts so what he says or does cannot be challenged by anyone! Sorry, if it wasn't obvious. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Goblins Also Be Droppin' Truth Bombs **

With a snap, crackle, and a little pop, Sirius and Harry were about a block away from Diagon Alley with Harry dry heaving on the side of the road and Sirius looking on with amusement and a little wariness.

"Wh-What was that," Harry choked out.

"That was apparition," Sirius said cheerfully, he then popped into his dog form and trotted toward the Leaky Cauldron before Harry could ask any more questions. Harry quickly scurried to catch up with the slightly manic dog.

As Harry walked into the Leaky Cauldron he remembered that he didn't have his wand as it was still at the Dursley's abode, he proceeded to tell the dog animagus the same thing. The canine just looked at Harry like he was an idiot and motioned with his head to follow him. They made it through the pub without any muss or fuss and ended up by a back door with a sign that read, _Marauder's Entrance, ONLY THOSE WITH MARAUDER BLOOD MAY SEE AND ENTER_." Harry was amazed that his father, godfather, and their friend, Mooney, could come up with spell work that only allowed only someone with Marauder's blood to see and enter the entrance was flipping amazing! Harry than felt a sense a pride for his family, loneliness that he would never get to hear Marauder stories from his dad, sadness that Hermione and Ron would get to see this (not that they could), and embarrassment that he only just barely scraped by with his grades for the past two years when it was clear that his father was a prodigy.

After Sirius and Harry went through the entrance they appeared behind Zonko's Joke Shop, which was very fitting Harry thought with a grin. Sirius tugged on his wrist and motioned to follow him towards Gringotts. It was then Harry realized that he still didn't have a shirt and that it was lucky that it was night time and that nobody was out to see him shirtless.

With a blushing Harry and an overexcited dog, they ascended the spotless marble steps of the ginormous Gringotts that was filled with gambling goblins.

As, Harry walked through the magnificent building he was grateful that Gringott's was open for twenty four hours and that he had finally found a shirt in one of the waste bins on the way to the bank. As they approached one of the tellers, Harry noticed that they had seemed to collected a wide variety of stares from the goblins, such as; awe, excitement, greed, and jealousy. The duo had also had a formation of goblin guards surrounding them.

"What is it you seek," came the scratchy voice of the teller.

"We need to speak with the goblin elder, Ragnok," Sirius said with a deep bow.

The goblin looked shocked, "As you wish Lord Black," he said, also with a bow, "and to you as well, Lord Potter." Harry was speechless for the fiftieth time that night, but before he could say anything they were escorted to a pair of massive black marble doors that were in scripted with scenes of gruesome goblin rebellions, to which the goblins with Harry and Sirius bowed to respectfully, as did Harry which caused a stir with the goblins.

When they entered the elder's office the contingent of goblins that had accompanied them there had left.

As Harry looked over the goblin elder, he noticed that the goblin was wearing silver ceremonial armor and that he had a beard that occasionally brushed the ground. The one thing that stood out to Harry was the elder's look, it was a look filled with wisdom and confidence in one's abilities.

As Harry was doing his mental examination of the elder, said elder looked over at Harry and started his own mental examination of the twelve year old.

'He is strong willed that is for certain, incredibly loyal if his protective stance that is slightly in front of his god father was anything to go by, obviously malnourished, incredibly proud by the way he holds the gaze of every set of eyes that meets his, most likely over protective to those he sees fits deserves it, and a great judge of character. Yes, Lord Potter, we will change the world with your second coming, but we must change how much someone can discern from a look into your eyes', the elder smirked, which made everyone, except Harry (unsurprisingly) flinch uncontrollably and actually made the goblin assistant faint. The elder sighed; he would have to maim the goblin severely for showing weakness in front of valued guests, even if the goblin was his great-great-great nephew.

"Welcome Lords Black and Potter," Ragnok said with a bow. "Thank you for seeing us at such a late hour," said Sirius with a bow in return. "I am very sorry for disturbing you at this time, respected Elder Ragnok," Harry said with a very deep bow. Harry didn't know why he addressed the elder goblin as he did but he obviously made the right choice because the elder had a wide smile and Sirius had a very proud smile on his face.

"Please Lord Potter.."

"Just Harry, please" the elder smiled again.

"As you wish Harry but I extend the same courtesy to you," said Ragnok "As I was saying before welcome to Gringotts and no Harry there is no problem with meeting me at this very late hour."

"Now Sirius what is it you wished to speak about?" asked Ragnok as he gestured them to sit.

"Ragnok," Sirius said solemnly, "Harry needs to know."

"Everything?" asked Ragnok. Sirius nodded. Ragnok sighed but nodded. Harry sat confused.

"Harry, I need you to put three drops of your blood on this parchment," said Ragnok as he pushed a dagger and parchment towards Harry.

Harry nodded and complied. After he was done he gave the dagger back to Ragnok and watched the drops of blood race across the parchment turning into letters.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Gets New Pets**

…. The drops blood raced across the parchment turning into letters.

_**Name: Hadrian James Sirius Potter- Black**_

_**Head of Families: Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin (?), and Heir of Black**_

_**Abilities: Parsletongue (and all that it includes), Natural Occlumens and Legilimens **_

_**Magical Power: One percent currently being used, Ninety-nine percent blocked (Albus Dumbledore's magical signature found), Elite First Class Warlock (if unblocked), Occlumency and Legilimency abilities blocked **_

_**Special: CURRENTLY UNDER A POWERFUL BLOOD GLAMOUR (Albus Dumbledore's magical signature found), TWO POSSIBLE PROTECTORS **_

With that the blood writing stopped and the two magical beings stood shocked and one magical being sat befuddled and enraged at Dumblebumbledork's interference but he reigned in his rage so he could get an explanation.

"What does this all mean," questioned Harry.

"Well Harry," started Ragnok, "the first part is which Houses you are head of and all these Houses are Ancient and Noble Houses and it seems you are the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, care to explain Sirius?"

"Of course, Harry, when your parents named me your God Father, I, according to magic, was and still am your second father so by that logic you will be my heir until I have a child and you get the name Harry James Sirius Potter-Black because of it," explained Sirius.  
Harry nodded slowly, then added, "This is bloody brilliant!" Sirius smiled widely.

"Ragnok, what's this about my godson being the head of Slytherin?"

"Well, we will find out in a second," said Ragnok as he pushed over a box towards Harry. "Harry in this box are the Head rings and the Heir ring of the houses you are a part of, they all go on your right index finger."  
Harry opened the box and saw six intricate rings and one bland ring with a 'B' on it. He decided to put on the bland House Black ring on first, when he put it on he felt a tingle of warmth throughout his body, he then put on the gold one with a 'P' on it, he felt another tingle of warmth throughout his body but stronger, he picked up the rings that he knew to be the Founders' rings. Before he could the rings all glowed and moved together to form one massive ring with the colors, blue, red, yellow, and silver. Harry slowly put it on and felt an overwhelming amount of warmth throughout his body. He warily looked at the last ring, a white ring with no letter on it except a symbol with a triangle with a circle in it and a line running through it, he warily put on this last ring and felt an enormous amount of warmth throughout his body.

When Harry was done he was sweating and panting, "w-w-w-water," he choked out.

He was immediately given a glass by a very worried Sirius. Harry gulped it down and felt immensely better. He looked at Ragnok, who was smiling again, and asked, "What happened?"

"That Harry was six head of house rings and one heir ring accepting you. Also, the amount of power that came from you could be a sign that all magical blocks were eliminated," cheerfully said the elder.

Harry knew he was telling the truth from his Legilimency scan and from the cracks running throughout the office, "Sorry about your office, I'll fix it."

"There is no need to Harry, you just did." Harry looked around again and saw that all previous was gone. "How," questioned Harry.

"It seems with your new magical class of Elite First Class Warlock, you can now do wordless and wandless magic," said Ragnok.

"What's a magical class," asked Harry.

"Well Harry ," said Sirius, "magical class is how powerful you are based on your magic, average magic users are third class or elite fourth class warlocks. Your mother, father, and I were elite third class warlocks. I know for sure that Dumbledore and Voldemort are both elite second class warlocks. The last elite first class warlocks were Merlin, Morgana, and the Founders," informed Sirius.

Harry was stunned, "b-bu-but I'm just Harry," he protested weakly.

"No you're not," said the elder sternly, "you are Lord Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Raven claw-Peverell."

At this, Harry proudly lifted his head and said, "I apologies Ragnok, can we please continue to discuss what is on the parchment."

"Of course Harry, the abilities you have are parsletongue, the ability to talk to snakes and use parslemagic, and you are a natural occlumens and legilimens, which is the ability to protect your mind from all mind attacks and the ability to see into someone's mind," said Ragnok.

"Your blocks have been eliminated thanks to your new Lordships and now all we need to find out is what your two protectors are and this blood glamour," informed Ragnok.

"What are Protectors," questioned Harry.  
"I can answer that," said Sirius with child-like glee. "Protectors are animals, magical or not, that protect the Head of an Ancient and Noble House and only those types of houses, not families like the Malfoys, who are just a Noble House. I myself have a Protector as I am the Head of an Ancient of Noble House, my Protector was the one following you when you left the Dursley's, and it was how I knew where to apparate. You see Protectors and the Protected have what is called a Protection Bond, the two in the bond can communicate by thought and the Protected get the attributes of the Protector and usually you get an animagus form based off your Protector. The more important your house is and the more magically powerful you are the more powerful your Protector is. The Head of House Black had a vampire bat as a Protector due to the Heads lack of magical power he had a weaker Protector but due to the importance of House Black the Protector had all the traits of a vampire. As I am now the Head of House Black and am significantly more powerful than past House Heads I have a powerful Protector. When you saw my animagus form, a dog, what did you notice Harry?"

"That it was very black and the biggest dog I have ever seen, your head came up to my elbow," answered Harry.  
"That's right Harry," said Sirius, "Would you like to see my Protector?"

Harry nodded frantically. Sirius smiled and concentrated, suddenly the air grew colder and the lights dimmed and the smell of death came with the appearance of a huge black dog, that had Sirius' same gray eyes. The strange dog came up to about the middle of Harry's bicep and looked almost as awful as Sirius did.

"This Harry, is my Protector Orion, he is what is known as a Grim, Hellhound, and an Omen of Death to this world, but personally he is my best friend," Sirius said as he fondly petted Orion. "I see you noticed that he almost looks as shitty as I do is due the Protection Bond, we both share any and all ailments the other gets, whether its physical or mental, that's why Heads of Ancient and Noble Houses learn Occlumency, so someone doesn't find out what and where their Protector is. If someone finds your Protector and kills them the Protected cannot live soon after, but if the Protected dies the Protector will not be able to die with its Protected until their death is avenged," said Sirius.

Harry was awe-struck and amazed he wanted to meet his Protectors immediately and get to know them but first, "is it common to have more than one Protector," he asked.

"Only if the House or Houses, in your case, that you Head are extremely important that you need to be protected by two Protectors or if your magical power is above, above average, also in your case, you will need to Protectors to help you control it," answered Sirius.

Harry nodded, "How do you call your Protectors?"

"You will know," answered Sirius with a smirk. Harry gave an exasperated look towards Sirius but looked around the elder's office to see if there was anything that could help him. He put his bright green eyes on Orion, and saw what he needed to do.

Harry stood up, "I, Lord Hadrian James Sirius Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Raven claw-Peverell, your Protected, am ready for your Protection." With Harry's pronouncement he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Reunion of the Past**

"Harry, wake up. Sweetheart, you need to wake up."

Harry groggily opened his eyes to the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, aside from that gorgeous witch in Ravenclaw that had red hair. The mysterious woman had shining red hair that cascaded down her face, her face had a sense of peace and happiness, she was wearing a night gown that didn'ttake away from her beauty, and what put the icing on the cake was that she seemed to glow an ethereal glow that made Harry calm immediately. When Harry turned away from the angel he noticed him.

He stood in the doorway with a mischievous look yet he had the beginnings of tears in his eyes, the goddess had tears running down her face ever since he had woke up. The man was incredibly handsome he must of stood at six feet two or so, his hair was messy but stylishly so, his eyes were brown that were filled with mirth, Aphrodite's eyes were an electric green, he was tan and well built, but what stood out to Harry that this man looked exactly he did except for the eyes, in fact the eyes of the woman were the same as his except a little duller. Then it hit Harry.

_These are my parents. _

Harry looked at both of them through a watery veil tears and asked, "M-m-mom," his mother nodded. Harry shuddered and more tears came, he turned to the man and took a deep breath, "D-d-dad," his father nodded. Harry slowly nodded and jumped up and threw his arms around his parents.

The newly reunited family slowly cried, basking in one another's warmth, trying to take in each and every detail before they were taken away again.

Harry's father was the first one to break the heart-warming reunion, "Harry, son, do you know who we are and what happened to us?"

Harry nodded eagerly, excited to show them how much he actually knew about them, "Of course! You two are my heroes! Your name, dad, is James Henry Potter born on March, 27 1960 to Henry and Ariel Potter and heir to the Potter fortune. You were sorted into Gryffindor in the fastest time in Hogwarts history, half a second! The sorting hat didn't even go on your head; it was sitting on the stool when you walked up and shouted Gryffindor as soon as you got five feet in front of it! You made a life-long friend in Remus Lupin, an honorary brother in Sirius Black, and an enemy in Peter Pettigrew even though you didn't know it. You had a mortal enemy named Severus Snape. You and your friends were called the Marauders and pranked the school on a daily basis! You were known as lady's man, not as much as Sirius though, but you only had eyes for one student throughout your years at Hogwarts, Lily Maria Evans. She didn't go out with you publicly until seventh year but you two secretly dated since fifth year. You were a damn good chaser and were later named Quidditch captain; you along with mom were Head Boy and Girl in your last year at Hogwarts. You were the best in transfiguration throughout the entire Hogwarts population. You married mom a year after you graduated from Hogwarts and went into the Auror corps with Sirius. You had me on July 30, 1980 and both of died on Halloween a year later, murdered by the Dark Lord." Harry sniffled, lost in the memories of years past without the love of his parents.

Harry looked up quickly and tuned to Lily and beamed.

"I know about mom too! Mom was born on January 30, 1960 to a pureblood family but was given up for adoption when they were killed in a Death Eater raid. She was adopted into the Evans family and had an older sister named Petunia who grew to hate Lily because she could do magic and Petunia couldn't. Lily found refuge with an oily haired boy named Severus Snape who helped her with magic and told her about Hogwarts. She went to Hogwarts thinking she was a muggleborn; therefore she was bullied by pure-blood bigots. But mom never gave in and gave worse than she got so the purebloods left her alone except one, James Potter, dad followed mom around like a love sick puppy even though no one else found mom attractive until after puberty, when she, um, uh, f-f-filled o-o-out m-m-more….. She was the brightest witch of her generation and after Hogwarts she married day and worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts. She died later with dad." Harry smiled through watery eyes at his mother who hugged him while his father held his shoulder.

"Harry," Lily asked, "How did you know all of that?"

Harry looked up sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm a parsletongue and there are loads of snakes at Hogwarts who are still alive since it was being built. The snakes are feeding off of the castle's sentient magic, making them live longer than most snakes, and they hear things about everybody because people overlook them and they tell me because I'm nice to them."

James slowly started to chortle that turned into an uproarious laugh. "James, honey, what's so funny," asked Lily with concern on her face.

James looked up with tears of mirth rolling down his face, "Our son, our darling son, knows more about us than we do all because he is mates with snakes! It's brilliant!" Harry smiled while Lily shook her head and said, "Harry, angel, you know about us but we know nothing about you."

Harry stopped smiling, gulped then nodded and told them the same story he told Sirius.

After he was done Lily and James looked at Harry sadly but with smiles. "Harry, son, we are incredibly proud. You have no idea how proud we are, to endure what you went through and still persevere. You are incredible," remarked James. Lily could only nod, too choked up to speak.

"Son, you got everything about us right but forgot something," said James with a smug look. Harry gave James an exasperated look, "Yes, yes I already know what you are going to say. You, Sirius, and Peter became illegal animagi to help out Remus, Mooney, with the full moon because he was a badass werewolf. Your animal, dad, was a stag, Sirius' was a huge dog, and Peter's was, ironically, a bloody rat. You guys also had nick names Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail respectively. That reminds me, where am I?"  
James gave an undignified humph and slumped in his chair, "didn't have to say it like that." Lily rolled her eyes at James' childlike response and looked at Harry and said, "Harry, we are in your mind. This is something similar to a dream."


End file.
